


Pokémon Golden Sun: Adventures in Alola

by Latias425



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, 黄金の太陽 | Golden Sun Series
Genre: Adventure, Alchemy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Friendship, Gen, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Journey, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latias425/pseuds/Latias425
Summary: In a world where Adepts and Pokémon live together, two young Adepts begin their adventure in the Alola region, meeting new friends, overcoming the challenges of their trials, and solving the mystery of the mysterious force that exists in Alola.





	1. Alola Adepts

It was a beautiful morning in the tropical region of Alola. The golden sun illuminating the dark sky with vibrant shades of pink and orange as it slowly rose over the islands. The air was filled with the sounds of the ocean waves crashing down on the shore, and the sounds of the Pikipek chirping.

As the sun slowly rose over the city of Hau'oli, a Pikipek flew by and landed by a window of a house in the outskirts where a blonde-haired boy was sleeping. It immediately started to peck at the window. The blonde-haired boy was Isaac, who woke up to the sound of the Pikipek pecking at his window. Normally, Isaac would just get out of bed, shoo the Pikipek away, and then go back to bed, but not today. Today was different. Today was the day Isaac had been waiting for. Today was the day he was becoming a Pokémon trainer.

Isaac quickly got out of bed and went to his closet to get dressed. Since he was now living in Alola, where it was almost always hot, Isaac had to pick clothes that were more fitting. He finally settled on a stripped blue T-shirt and shorts, but he still kept his boots, gloves, and signature yellow scarf, complete with a large black backpack.

Isaac arrived downstairs where his mother Dora was waiting at the front door.

"Have you gotten everything you need?" Dora asked.

Isaac sighed. "Yes, Mom."

Dora looked at the clothes that her son was wearing. "You still wearing those boots, gloves, and scarf? C'mon Isaac, this is Alola! You'll be sweating to death in those!"

"C'mon, Mom. I need to wear these so the readers will know that it's me." Isaac objected.

Dora sighed. "Fine. Just don't come crying to me when you get all sweaty. And besides, shouldn't you wait until we're fully unpacked before you go all out?"

"C'mon, Mom. I've been waiting for this day my entire life!" While most Pokémon trainers begin their adventure at age ten, Dora made Isaac wait until he was what she thought was the appropriate age of seventeen. She then went to get Isaac's Trainer Passport. Isaac looked out the front window and saw that his best friend Garet was standing outside the door impatiently. "Would you hurry up, Mom? Garet's waiting for me outside."

After about a minute, Dora came back and handed Isaac his Trainer Passport. "Alright Isaac, off you go. Be careful out there, okay?"

"I'll be fine, Mom. I'll have my Pokémon with me." Isaac approached the front door. Before he could even open the door, Dora called out something from behind him.

"And don't forget to call your mama!"

Isaac blushed in embarrassment, and it didn't help that he could hear Garet giggling right outside the door. "I won't forget, Mom." He opened the front door and stepped out in haste to greet Garet.

"Hey, Isaac. You ready to get your first Pokémon?"

"You know I am!" Isaac paused for a moment. "Where are we even supposed to get our Pokémon?"

"I think we're supposed to go to Iki Town and meet the professor. I think his name was Professor Coconuts or something."

"Professor Coconuts? I think it was Professor Kukui."

"Oh, right. Well c'mon, let's go!" The two then raced to Iki Town.

* * *

When the two boys arrived in Iki Town, they saw that there was no one at the spot where they were supposed to meet the professor.

"Hey, where's the professor?" Garet asked.

"I don't know, but he has to be here somewhere." Isaac and Garet began to look around for the professor.

* * *

The two eventually made it to a clearing where they saw a girl standing by the edge of a bridge. Isaac and Garet immediately recognized the girl.

"Hey, isn't that...?" Isaac began.

The girl turned around and gasped when she saw them. It was their childhood friend, Jenna. "Isaac? Garet?"

"Jenna, is that you?" Garet asked.

Jenna nodded. "Isaac, Garet, I need your help."

"Help you with what?" Isaac asked.

"My little Nebby is stuck on that bridge."

"Don't worry, Jenna. I'll get him for you." Isaac went on the bridge where Nebby was being attacked by a bunch of Spearow. Nebby was shaking in fear as Isaac approached it. "It's okay, little buddy. I got you." Suddenly, the Spearow began to attack Isaac, as the bridge began to rock back and forth.

"Be careful, Isaac!" Jenna called out.

Isaac held onto Nebby as he felt the Spearow attack him. Suddenly, Nebby started to glow and it created a small burst of light around Isaac. The Spearow flew away, but the bridge below them was completley destroyed. Garet and Jenna gasped as Isaac began to fall with Nebby in his arms. Suddenly, a small spark of electricity appeared in the sky, and then something flew down from the sky and saved Isaac and put him back on the ground safely. The three looked at the Pokémon that had just saved Isaac's life. It stared intensely into Isaac's eyes, before flying away, leaving the three to ponder over what had just happened.

"What just happened?" Garet asked.

"I don't know. But whatever it was, it saved my life."

"Thank you, Isaac. Thank you for saving Nebby."

"Oh, it was nothing." Isaac said as he slowly got up and rubbed the back of his head, blushing slightly.

"What are you guys even here for?" Jenna asked.

"We're supposed to get our first Pokémon here, but we couldn't find the professor." Garet answered

"You two are becoming Pokémon trainers?" Jenna asked nervously. Although she didn't really like seeing Pokémon fight, she couldn't help but be proud of her friends. "Well, I guess we should hurry, the professor must be waiting for us now."

Isaac and Garet nodded, and the three started to head back to Iki Town. Isaac stopped for a moment when he noticed something shining in the ground. He picked up what looked like some kind of shiny stone. He then put it in his pocket and then ran off to catch up with Garet and Jenna.

* * *

When the three went back in Iki Town, Jenna noticed someone waving over to her from the platform. It was a slightly chubby man wearing a blue shirt with a yellow coat. Jenna led Isaac and Garet to him.

"There you are , Jenna. I see that you've got some friends here." The man said. Jenna nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Isaac."

"And I'm Garet, are you the professor?"

The man chuckled. "No, I'm not the professor, but I know what you two are here for. Name's Hala. I'm the kahuna of this..." Hala noticed somthing glowing in Isaac's pocket. "Where did you get this?"

"Oh, I just found this after something saved me from falling off a bridge."

"You...you had an encounter with Tapu Koko."

"Tapu what now?"

"Tapu Koko is the guardian of Melemele island. All of the islands in Alola have a guardian. It's pretty surprising. Tapu Koko is usually a pretty fickle Pokémon. Looks like it was motivated enough to save you."

"Wow. It's like I'm some kind of chosen one."

"So, when are we gonna get our Pokémon?" Garet asked impatiently.

Hala looked at the boys for a long moment. He could sense something about them. He could sense some kind of mysterious energy flowing in their veins. "I know the perfect Pokémon for you two." Hala reached into his bag and pulled out two red and white colored spheres. He handed one to Isaac and the other one to Garet.

Isaac stared at the Poké Ball in awe. _I can't believe it! My first Pokémon!_ He pushed the button in the center of the Poké Ball and then threw it in the air. The Poké Ball released a small, round, owl-like Pokémon.

"That there is Rowlet." Hala explained.

Isaac laughed as he watched Rowlet spin around in a little circle. It then looked up at Isaac and tilted its head.

"Now we need to see if Rowlet chooses you." Rowlet stared at Isaac for a moment, and then flew up to him and landed on his shoulder. "Looks like Rowlet really does choose you."

"Oh, cool! I can't wait to see my Pokémon!" Garet pressed the button on the Poké Ball and tossed it in the air. The Poké Ball released a small black and red cat Pokémon.

"That Pokémon is Litten." Hala said.

"Oh, sweet! C'mon, Litten! Come to Garet!" Litten just rolled its eyes and licked it's paw. Garet picked up Litten and put it on his shoulder. Litten purred and rested on his shoulder.

"Well, it looks like your Pokémon really do trust you."

"Thanks, Mister. But what about the professor?" Garet asked.

"I'm sure you two will be able to meet him at the festival tomorrow."

"Festival?"

"Yes, tomorrow is the festival of the guardian Tapu Koko. It'll be like a good luck gift before you two officialy begin your journey."

"Okay. Well, I guess we'll see you two tomorrow." Isaac said as he and Garet headed back home.


	2. The Festival of Tapu Koko

_Previously on Pokémon Golden Sun..._

_Two trainers by the names of Isaac and Garet have received their very first partner Pokémon. As the two prepare for their journey in the Alola region, they must test their skills at the festival. The festival of the Melemele guardian, Tapu Koko._

* * *

Tomorrow night came too soon for Isaac, but it didn't really matter to him, because after today, his Pokémon adventure would finally begin. What wonders would await him? What kinds of Pokémon would he meet? Isaac was getting too excited just thinking about it.

"You ready to go, Rowlet?" Isaac asked as he got his backpack ready.

"Koo!" Rowlet replied, flying over to its new master.

"Isaac, Garet's here!" Dora's voice called from downstairs.

"Okay, coming Mom." Isaac called back. "This is it, Rowlet. Our first step into our Alola adventure." He then headed downstairs.

"Have fun at the festival, Isaac. Don't stay out too late and stay away from the tall grass."

"I know, Mom." Isaac rolled his eyes as he headed over to the front door and opened it, where Garet was waiting with his Litten.

"Hey, Isaac. You ready to go to the festival?"

"Yep. I'm ready to become a Pokémon trainer!"

"Yeah, I'm ready too! Let's go!"

**Route 1**

This time Isaac and Garet were taking a different path in order to reach Iki Town. It was a straight-forward path, with palm trees hanging over and patches of grass where wild Pokémon hide.

"Hey, Isaac. I bet we can find some cool Pokémon out here."

"But, wait. We don't have any Poké Balls to capture them." Isaac pointed out.

"Don't worry, Isaac. The kahuna gave me some." Garet replied, handing him five Poké Balls.

"Oh, thanks. Wait a minute, Garet!" Isaac called out, but Garet was already making his way towards the patch of grass.

"Come on out, Pokémon!" Garet looked around in the grass, until something jumped at him. It was a wild Bonsly. "Woah, that Pokémon looks cool! I'm gonna try and catch it. Let's go, Litten!" He shouted as he sent Litten into battle.

 _'That's Garet for you. Always getting ahead of himself.'_  Isaac thought in slight amusement. "I wonder what other Pokémon are here." He looked through a different patch of grass, and to see what he could find. He encountered several different Pokémon, but none of them really interested him. However, he was able to get Rowlet a little stronger and it even learned Peck.

Isaac continued to look through the grass, until he encountered a Pokémon that actually caught his attention, a Munchlax. "Hmm, that seems like a Pokémon worth catching. Go, Rowlet!" Isaac sent Rowlet into battle in order to try to catch the Munchlax. "Okay, so I need to weaken the Pokémon first before I capture it. Rowlet, use Leafage!" He commanded, and Rowlet fired leaves from its wings at its opponent. The Munchlax responded with a Tackle, but it barely hurt Rowlet. "Okay, now use Peck!" Rowlet attacked the Munchlax with its beak, and the wild Pokémon was weakened. "Alright. Now all I gotta do is throw a Poké Ball at it." Isaac threw a Poké Ball at the Munchlax, and it went inside it and fell to the ground. He crossed his fingers as the Poké Ball shook. One...

Two...

Three...

...The Munchlax was caught. Isaac went over to the Poké Ball and picked it up. "I did it! I captured my first Pokémon!"

"Isaac, you caught a Pokémon too?" Garet asked.

"Yep. It's good to have some strong Pokémon with you. You know what they say, the more the merrier."

"Right. Let's keep going."

* * *

Isaac and Garet had finally arrived at Iki Town, and they were met with an amazing sight. The whole town was decorated with colorful banners and wooden carvings. Torches lit up the town and there was several people from the town and surrounding area, talking amongst themselves and having a good time.

"Boys, you're here." Isaac and Garet looked to see Hala along with Jenna and another man walking towards them.

"Hello, Isaac. Hello, Garet." Jenna greeted.

"Hey, Jenna. Hey, Hala." Isaac and Garet greeted back, and then they noticed the other man standing with them. He was wearing a white coat as well as a white cap. "Who are you?" Isaac asked.

"I heard the two of you had been looking for me for quite some time." The man replied.

"Wait a minute, aren't you..." Garet began.

"That's right. I am Professor Kukui, the Pokémon Professor."

"Very nice to meet you, Professor. I'm Isaac and this is Garet." Isaac introduced as he and Garet shook hands with Kukui.

"I heard the two of you have already received your first Pokémon. Jenna told me all about you. She said that you all were friends once."

"Yep. Many years ago when we lived in Sinnoh. Never thought we would see each other again here."

"Well, it's nice to see this kind of reunion. Welcome to Alola, my friends. You two are in for an amazing adventure here in this tropical paradise."

"So, what is this whole festival about?" Isaac asked.

"All four island in Alola are guarded by a deity Pokémon. They are the ones that protect us and what keep the balance in Alola. The people of Melemele have this festival in order to honor the gifts that Tapu Koko has given us." Hala explained.

"That's right. There's a dancing area and a buffet, so go on out and have fun." Kukui added.

"Oh, sweet! I've been dying to get a bite!" Garet said excitedly as he quickly made his way to the buffet table.

"There goes Garet. Going to go and stuff himself." Isaac chuckled.

"Guess some things never change." Jenna giggled.

"Pew!" A voice squeaked as something popped its head out of Jenna's bag.

"No, not now, Nebby. I promise I'll let you out later, when there's less people around." Jenna whispered.

"Pew?" Nebby asked in slight confusion, but then retreated back in the bag.

"What's going on with your little buddy? It looks like it really wants to come out. Why aren't you letting him out?" Isaac asked.

"Because I don't want everyone to see him. Nebby, or its actual name Cosmog, is a very special Pokémon. It possesses powers that no others have. Powers that can easily be manipulated if in the wrong hands. I only show Nebby to people I trust, which is Hala, Kukui, you and Garet."

"I see. But what do you mean by its powers can be manipulated? Is there someone that's trying to take him from you? How do you know about his powers?"

"It's...It's something personal." Jenna answered quietly. Isaac knew it was best not to question, but it made him wonder what she could have possibly meant.

* * *

About an hour into the festival, Hala stepped up onto the stage in the center of town in order to make an announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the kahuna of Melemele speaking. I would like to announce that on this very night, two new trainers will begin their Alola adventure through undertaking the challenge of the islands. So, let's all give a hand for Isaac and Garet!" Hala announced, and the crowd broke into applause. He gestured for Isaac and Garet to come up, and they did so. "Are you two ready to take on the Island Challenge?"

"Island Challenge?" Isaac and Garet asked.

"That's right! The Island Challenge is the ultimate journey to become the strongest trainer in Alola! You will travel through the four islands of Alola and complete the trails set up by the trial captains!" Kukui explained with excitement in his voice.

"Now, let's see if the two of you are ready. This battle shall be blessed for Tapu Koko. Isaac! Garet! Prepare to show your true potential! Bring fourth the strength of your Pokémon!"

Isaac and Garet nodded, and then moved to the opposite sides of the stage. "Alright, I'm ready!" Isaac threw the Poké Ball into the air to release his first Pokémon, Rowlet.

"Time to test our skills! Let's go, Litten!" Garet shouted as he released Litten. The two of them were definitely pumped for their first real Pokémon battle.

"Alright, let's do this! Rowlet, use Leafage!" Isaac commanded. Rowlet nodded and then jumped up and fired several leaves from its wings at Litten. The fire cat took the hit, but was completely unfazed by it.

"Looks like that wasn't very effective, Isaac." Garet commented. Isaac sweat-dropped and chuckled nervously. "Now it's my turn. Litten, use Ember!" Litten nodded and then fire a small stream of fire from its maw towards Rowlet.

"Dodge, Rowlet!" Isaac commanded, and Rowlet flew into the air and avoided the attack. "Now use Peck!" Its beak then extended, using its newly learned move to fly towards Litten and hit it with its beak.

"Litten, use Ember again!" Litten let out another blast of fire, and once again Rowlet dodged the attack.

"Rowlet, use Growl!" Rowlet let out a threatening growl at Litten.

"Use Scratch, Litten!" Litten's claws extended and it lunged at Rowlet, but the attack barely hurt.

"Looks like Growl lowered the power of your attack. Now use Tackle!" Rowlet nodded, and then tackled Litten, knocking it back quite a distance.

"Litten, use Ember!" Litten let out another stream of fire, and this time the attack hit its target. The attack was super effective, but Rowlet shook it off like it was nothing.

"Wow, that Rowlet's pretty sturdy." Kukui commented.

"Looks like Rowlet's still going strong. Use Leafage!" Rowlet jumped up and fired some more leaves from its wings.

"Litten, Ember!" Litten shot out some more fire and burned the leaves. Rowlet quickly moved out of the way of the attack.

"Use Peck!" Rowlet flew over attacked Litten with its beak. Litten tried to stay up, but then collapsed to the ground as it fainted.

"Looks like Litten is unable to battle, which means that Isaac and Rowlet win." Hala announced.

"We did it, Rowlet! We won our first Pokémon battle!"

"I thought we were at an advantage. Oh, well. You did good, Litten." Garet sighed as he returned Litten to its Poké Ball.

"Whoo-wee! That was some battle going on right there! Your Pokémon really showed their moves!" Kukui exclaimed.

"You two showed great potential right there. I know you two are gonna be great trainers, and I'm sure Tapu Koko will approve." Hala said.

"That really was some battle. It looks like your Pokémon really trust you." Jenna smiled.

"Night is almost upon us. This festival should be ending soon. Before you two go, I want to give you this." Hala said, handing Isaac and Garet a strange ring.

"Wow, this thing looks so cool! What is it?" Garet asked.

"It's a very special Z-Ring. With it you can connect the bonds between you and your Pokémon to unleash their true power with Z-Moves."

"Z-Moves?"

"Yep. Z-moves are very special moves that require both the physical and willpower with you and your Pokémon and special Z-Crystals which you will find as you travel through Alola." Hala explained. "You two are now officially Pokémon trainers, and a whole new adventure awaits you in the region of Alola."


	3. School Daze

_Previously on Pokémon Golden Sun..._

_Isaac and Garet have arrived at Iki Town for the festival of Tapu Koko and have had their first real Pokémon battle as preparation for their Alola adventure that lies ahead. Before they can officially set out for the Island Challenge, they must make one last stop._

* * *

The day after the Tapu Koko festival, Isaac spent most of it unpacking. He was mostly in charge of unpacking the stuff in his room as well as the rest of upstairs. He had even managed to get Rowlet and Munchlax to help (even though he had to use food to motivate the latter).

Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door, and Isaac went over and opened it. Sure enough, it was Garet, and he had a new Pokémon next to him.

"Hey Isaac, check out this new Pokémon I caught!" Garet said, showing his new Pokémon. It was a light brown dog with a fluffy collar with rocks imbedded in it. "It's a Rockruff. I found him when I was out training."

Isaac then noticed that Jenna was coming towards them. "Good afternoon, Isaac and Garet."

"Good afternoon, Jenna." Isaac greeted back. "What are you doing over here?"

"Kukui told me to come and get you guys. He said he needed to see you in his lab because he has something for you."

"What could the professor want us for?" Garet asked.

"I don't know, but it must be something important." Isaac replied as the two of them followed Jenna.

* * *

Jenna led Isaac and Garet down the southern side of Route 1 where they arrived at a beach house that rested on the sand at the edge of the beach. "Well, here it is. Kukui's lab. This is also the place where I am currently staying. He's been kind enough to provide me shelter for the past few monthes, and I've become his assistant in return."

Isaac noticed that the place looked slightly demolished. "Uhh, Jenna? Why does this place look a little...busted?"

Suddenly, there was a loud thud and the sound of barking could be heard. "OH, YEAH! COME ON, ROCKRUFF! SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT! LET'S GO! MY BODY IS READY!" Kukui's voice shouted from inside.

Jenna sweatdropped, and then looked at Isaac and Garet. "That's why. As you can see, Kukui gets really caught up in his Pokémon move research. I can't tell you how many times he almost destroyed the roof with his research." Isaac and Garet looked at each other in slight bewilderment as Jenna went over to the front door and knocked on it. "Hello, Kukui? It's me, Jenna. I got Isaac and Garet for you."

After waiting for a moment, the front door opened, and the Pokémon Professor allowed the three into his lab. It was a rather nice place on the inside despite the loud noises earlier. There was a water tank where many Luvdisc and Finneon swam around. Three Pokémon, a Rockruff, Stufful, and Snubbull were playing around in the foyer, and stopped when they noticed the two newcomers.

"Wow, it looks pretty cozy in here." Garet commented.

"Do you like it? This is where I do all my research on Pokémon moves. By the way, I apologize about earlier. I was making so much progress on my research on Rock-type Pokémon."

"So, what did you bring us here for?" Isaac asked.

"I brought you two here because I've got something very special for you. Haven't you two heard of the device know as a Pokédex?"

"Isn't that the thing that records data of Pokémon?" Garet guessed.

"Precisely. Well, here in Alola, the Pokédex is a very special. In fact, this might be the start of a brand new generation of Pokédexes. But this Pokédex isn't complete without a certain someone."

Suddenly, there was a quick flash from somewhere, and a small electric creature zipped into the room.

"What's that Pokémon?" Isaac asked.

"That Pokémon right here is Rotom, and that is what will make you Pokédex complete. You see, Rotom has the unique ability to live inside all kinds of machines, and this special model of the Pokédex was made to utilize its ability." Kukui then turned to the strange Pokémon. "Okay, Rotom. Show them your stuff!"

The Rotom nodded, and then in a flash of electricity, it went into the Pokédex. The screen flashed on and it floated out of Kukui's hands and in the air.  _"Hello, friends! It's great pleasure to met ya! Bzzzt!"_  It spoke in a robotic voice.

"Woah! It can talk!" Garet gasped in amazement.

"Pretty cool, huh? This special Rotom Pokédex will be your ultimate guide throughout your journey. Every time you catch a Pokémon, Rotom will just register its data and it can even check up on Pokémon that you already have. You will meet all kinds of Pokémon throughout the Alola region, and the more you see, the more pages that will be filled. Try it out!"

"Okay." Isaac aimed the Rotom Pokédex towards the Rockruff, and Rotom began to register its data.

_"Rockruff: the Puppy Pokémon. This Pokémon has lived with people since times long ago. It can sense when its trainer is in the dumps and will stick close by its trainer's side."_

"Wow, that is pretty cool."

"I know, isn't it? The Rotom Pokédex also has some other functions such as a map and a camera. If you ever need any help, Rotom will always be there to lend a helping hand!"

 _"That's right, friend! Just let me know if you need anything, okay? Bzzt!"_  Rotom buzzed as it disappeared into Isaac's backpack.

"Wait a minute, Kukui. Didn't you also want to explain the Island Challenge to Isaac and Garet?" Jenna asked.

"Oh, yes! I was just getting to that." Kukui cleared his throat and began to speak. "Alright, here's a couple of things you two need to know about the Alola Island Challenge. Throughout your journey in Alola, you will face many trials. With these trials you will face many challenges and obstacles. It's all part of the road to becoming the strongest trainer in Alola! You see, the Alola region is made up of four islands, each one of them having a Kahuna. In order to prove that you're strong enough to battle them, you must clear the seven trials that are scattered throughout the islands. If you manage to defeat the Kahunas, you'll be recognized as the Island Champion! Now, are you two up for the challenge?"

Isaac and Garet didn't even miss a beat to say yes.

"Excellent! As a Pokémon Professor, I want to see you two go out and explore Alola! I want you two to go out there and meet all kinds of Pokémon to fill up that Pokédex! But before you two go on out, I want to give you this." Kukui dug into his pocket and pulled out two small golden amulets decorated with yellow, pink, red, and purple.

"What is it?" Garet asked.

"This is the Island Challenge Amulet. Everyone who participates in the Island Challenge receives one. Well, here you boys go." Kukui handed the amulets to Isaac and Garet. "Alright, now that we got all that out of the way, you two have got to get going."

"Wait...where are we going?"

"To the Trainer's School, of course! You can't battle with your Pokémon if you don't know the basics! The road to becoming the Island Challenge Champion is a very long and difficult one, so it's only natural for the Trainer's School to be your first step. Now, go! Get a move on!" Kukui said, shooing Isaac and Garet out of the lab.

"Oh, and one more thing, Jenna!" Kukui called out, and Jenna turned around. "I want you to be Isaac and Garet's guide around Alola. Just show them around until they'll be able to completely get around on their own, got it?"

"You got it, Professor." Jenna answered as she left the lab and went after Isaac and Garet.

* * *

"Well, here we are. The Pokémon Trainer's School." Jenna announced as the three of them arrived at the Trainer School not to far from the lab. To their surprise, when they got into the courtyard, Kukui was standing in front of the building, talking to somebody.

"Hey, you two!" Kukui called, waving over to the three.

"How did you get here so fast? Weren't you just at the lab?" Isaac asked.

"Yes, but I've got here faster than a Quick Attack." Kukui chuckled. "Isaac, Garet, welcome to the Trainer's School! The number one place for Pokémon Trainers to learn the basics of being...a Pokémon Trainer!"

"So these are the two boys you told me about, Kukui?" A woman asked as she approached them.

"Yep! They're here to take on the test!"

"Well then. My name is Emily, and I'm a teacher here at the Trainer's School. You two are Isaac and Garet, right?"

"Yes, that's us." The two answered.

"Alright, now that we've got the introductions out of the way, listen closely! There are four trainers lying around at this here school. Your objective is to find them and beat them. This experience should give you an idea of what it's like to be a Pokémon trainer." Kukui explained.

"These students will be both inside and outside of the school, and each of them will be wearing a blue badge to let you know that you've found them. None of these locations require you to go inside the classrooms, but you can visit them if you'd like." Emily added. "Now, are you two ready?"

"Yes." Isaac and Garet nodded.

"Good. Now, let the lesson begin!" Emily announced as she went back inside the building.

"Good luck, you two. I'll be waiting out here to see how you do."

"And if your Pokémon need to be healed, just come to me and I'll take care of them." Jenna added.

"Okay. Thanks, Jenna." Isaac said as he and Garet started to make their way towards the courtyard. "You know what, Garet? Since there are four trainers that we have to beat, how about we split up? I take on two, and you take on two."

"You're right. We can get through this test even faster if we split up. I'll go this way." Garet said, heading to the east side.

"Alright then. It looks like I'll go this way." Isaac nodded, going over to the west side of the school. He went over to the basketball court and came across a girl who had a bright blue badge on her shirt.

"So, you're one of the boys that's taking the Pokémon trainer test? I've been waiting for you. If you beat me, I can give you a few tips about being a Pokémon trainer. Deal?"

"Alright. Let's do it." Isaac answered as he and the girl went over to a battlefield on the courtyard and stood on opposite sides.

"Go, Pikipek!" The girl shouted as she sent out a small woodpecker Pokémon.

"A Flying-type, huh? Go, Munchlax!" Isaac shouted as well as he sent out his Munchlax.

"Pikipek, use Peck!" The woodpecker nodded and then flew towards Munchlax with its beak.

"Munchlax, Tackle!" Isaac commanded, and Munchlax tackled the bird, sending it hurdling through the air.

"Pikipek, use Growl!"

"Tackle again!" Munchlax lunged towards the Pikipek as it let out a growl at it. This continued for a couple more turns, and the Normal-type managed to weaken the bird despite its attack being lowered.

"Come on, Munchlax! One more Tackle should knock it out!"

"Pikipek, use Peck!" Pikipek began to charge forward with its beak while Munchlax charged with its head. The two Pokémon's attacks collided and they fought for more power, but in the end, the Pikipek was defeated. "Well, it looks like you won." The girl said as she returned her Pokémon. She then proceeded to give Isaac a basic idea about held items before giving him her badge as proof that he beat her. Isaac bid her farewell before heading back towards the main entrance.

"Hey, Rotom?" Isaac asked.

The Rotom Pokédex flew out of his bag and right in front of him.  _"Yes, Master?"_

"I would like to check up on Munchlax."

 _"Of course, Master!"_  Rotom replied as it displayed Munchlax's data on the screen.  _"Hmmm...It looks like Munchlax's has got a pretty hardy nature. Seems to be in pretty good shape. No status problems afflicted. Got a pretty nice Thick Fat ability. Munchlax's current moves are Tackle and Defense Curl."_

"Wow, this Rotom Pokédex is really useful. Now I've got to find my other trainer."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside of the school, Garet had just finished battling his two trainers. After getting some tips on Pokémon training and receiving the badges, he started to make his way towards the outside of the building.

"Man, that was easy. Being a Pokémon trainer sure is exciting."

Just then, Isaac came into the building. "Hey, Garet."

"Hey, Isaac. Did you beat your two trainers?"

"Yes, I did." Isaac answered, showing Garet the two blue badges. "How about you?"

"Just got done with my second one. It was too easy."

"So, now that we beat the four trainers, what do we do now?"

"I don't know, actually. There must be some kind of-"

Suddenly, a bell started ringing and a voice spoke over the intercom.  _"May I please have Isaac and Garet come to the office on the second floor? I repeat, can I have Isaac and Garet come to the office on the second floor? Thank you."_

Isaac and Garet looked at each other in slight surprise. "Why are we getting called to the office? Are we in trouble? Did we do something wrong?" Garet asked, a hint of slight panic in his voice.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it's nothing bad."

* * *

After taking some time for Isaac to convince Garet that they weren't in trouble, the two of them headed upstairs to the second floor of the school, where the teacher Emily was waiting for them.

"There you are, you two. I called you here because I want to talk to you about something." Emily said rather sternly, causing Garet to flinch slightly in fear. "I can't believe that you two...beat all of my students! That's amazing! And the fact that you two had split up to get the job done faster! That's great teamwork!"

Isaac shook his head slightly and Garet sighed in relief. "So, what now? Do we get a reward or something?" Isaac asked.

"Well, now that you two have proved yourselves to be great trainers, I would like to face you in a two-on-two Pokémon battle. I've got some Pokémon that I've been wanting to train up. So, do you boys think you're ready to challenge me?"

Isaac and Garet looked at each other, and then nodded. "Yes, we are."

"Alright then. Let's get this show on the road!" Emily led Isaac and Garet downstairs and outside of the building, where they went to the courtyard to prepare for their battle. Several students gathered around to watch the battle, and Kukui and Jenna were there as well.

"Alright. Let's get started. Go, Magnemite and Meowth!" Emily called, throwing out two Poké Balls to release her two Pokémon.

Isaac thought about the two Pokémon that stood before him.  _'Magnemite, huh? If I remember correctly, it's a Steel-type, so Normal-type attacks won't do much. It's also part Electric, so Grass and Flying-type moves won't do very good either.'_. Both of his Pokémon didn't have any moves that were super-effective, but he had to send  _something_  out. "Alright. I choose you, Rowlet!" Isaac called, sending out his Grass and Flying-type starter.

"Come on, Rockruff! Show them what you can do!" Garet called out as well, sending out his new Rock-type dog Pokémon. The intensity of the battle could already be felt.

"Magnemite, use Thunder Shock on Rowlet! Meowth, use Bite on Rockruff!" Emily commanded. The two Pokémon nodded, and then the Magnemite started to fire a beam of electricity at Rowlet while the Meowth started charging towards Rockruff with its fangs exposed.

"Rockruff, use Sand Attack!" Garet commanded. Rockruff nodded, and then turned around and started kicking sand towards the opposite side, causing the Magnemite's Thunder Shock to miss its target and the Meowth to completely lose direction.

"Lowering the opponent's accuracy. That's pretty smart, Garet." Isaac commented. "Alright, Rowlet use Leafage on Magnemite!" Rowlet jumped up and fired a swarm of leaves at the floating magnet. Even though the attack wasn't very effective, it was at least able to do some damage.

"Nice strategy going on, you two." Emily nodded. "Magnemite, use Thunder Shock on Rockruff, and Meowth use Bite on Rowlet!"

"Garet, we need to focus on our opponents. None of Rowlet's attacks are very effective on the Magnemite. I'll worry about taking out the Meowth."

"Sounds good to me." Garet nodded. "Rockruff, use Bite on Magnemite!"

"And Rowlet, use Leafage on Meowth!" Both Pokémon nodded and prepared their attacks for their selected opponent. Rockruff managed to dodge the Magnemites's Electric attack, and then bit down on one of the magnets on its side. Rowlet's flurry of leaves managed to stop the Meowth before its attack could land.

"Not bad. Magnemite, use Thunder Wave on Rockruff!" Magnemite released a weak wave of electricity on Rockruff, who was still biting on its magnet. Rockruff's jaws let go and it fell to the ground, its movement severely slowed down due to paralysis.

"Now Meowth, use Fury Swipes on Rowlet!" Meowth lunged towards Rowlet with its claws. This time, its attack landed successfully, and it scratching at Rowlet several times.

"Rowlet, use Peck!" Rowlet managed to endure the scratches from the cat, and quickly retaliated with its beak.

"Rockruff, use Bite on Magnemite!" Rockruff tried to lunge towards the electromagnet, but was unable to move from it being paralyzed.

"Magnemite, use Magnet Bomb!" Magnemite then fired several small magnetic bombs right at Rockruff, its super-effective attack hitting it without missing. Rockruff tried to get up to continue fighting, but then collapsed to the ground in defeat.

"Oh, no! That attack was super-effective! You did good, Rockruff." Garet sighed, returning Rockruff back to its Poké Ball. "That doesn't matter. This Magnemite is gonna be easy to defeat now because I have a Fire-type! Let's do this, Litten!" Garet shouted, sending out his starter.

"You may have another Pokémon, but it's still my turn. Meowth, use Growl!" Meowth let out a small growl, lowering Rowlet and Litten's attack slightly.

"Litten, use Ember on Magnemite!" Litten nodded, and then blew out a stream of fire at the floating magnet. The super-effective attack landed successfully, and the Magnemite survived the hit, but it ended up suffering a burn.

"Looks like it's getting weaker. Rowlet, use Leafage on Magnemite!" Isaac commanded, hoping that the attack would finally finish it off. Rowlet jumped up and pelted the Steel-type with leaves. The electromagnet staggered in the air, but it was still standing.

"This Magnemite is pretty sturdy. Magnemite, use Thunder Wave on Litten! Meowth, use Bite on Rowlet!" Magnemite fired another relatively weak wave of static at Litten, who managed to dodge the attack before it could get paralyzed. Meowth charged forward and bit down on one of Rowlet's wings.

"Rowlet, use Leafage!" Rowlet tired to use its Grass-type attack, but it ended up flinching from the Meowth's Bite.

"I'll take care of this. Litten, use Scratch on Meowth!" Litten charged towards Meowth and scratched at its side with its extended claws, causing its jaw to latch off of Rowlet. Meanwhile, Magnemite was beginning to take damage from its burn, and it completely took it out, causing it to fall to the ground with a rather loud clang.

"Darn. I forgot to get some Potions for this battle." Emily returned Magnemite and then commanded, "Meowth, use Fury Swipes on Litten!" Meowth nodded, and then started scratching at Litten furiously.

"Rowlet, use Peck!" Rowlet recovered from its flinching, and then attacked Meowth with its beak.

"Let's finish this. Litten, use Ember!" Litten let out another stream of fire, and its attack critically hit Meowth, completely knocking it out.

"Wow, that was amazing! You two definitely aren't bad for newbies. Your teamwork really shone brightly!"

"Thank you, ma'am." Isaac and Garet replied in respect.

"I've got a little something for you two. This is like a little memento of your time here at the Pokémon Trainer's School." Emily said, handing Isaac and Garet three Poké Ball with blue lids each. "Those are Great Balls. They have a much better rate of catching Pokémon than a regular Poké Ball."

"Well, thanks for the gift." Isaac nodded in thanks.

They then looked to see Kukui and Jenna waving at them with smiles on their faces. Standing next to them was someone they had never seen before. They went over to them, and once Jenna had healed their Pokémon, they looked at the stranger. The young man looked over at them, and then gave a friendly wave.

"Why, hello there. I am Captain Ilima." The young man introduced. "I watched the battles that you had at this school and I gotta say, you two are pretty good."

"Thanks. I'm Isaac."

"And I'm Garet."

"Nice to meet you, Isaac and Garet. I see that you two have a lot of potential, with how well you work as a team, and how much you care for your Pokémon. They may be small and young, but I can see that they are really fond of you. I really look forward to see how you do in my trial."

"Trial?" Garet asked.

"Yes, I am a Trial Captain, and it's my job to run the Trials that you will face during your adventure in the Island Challenge. I really look forward to seeing you put your skills to the test. I'm afraid I can't stay here and chat for much longer, because I have some things to take care of in Hau'oli City. I'll see you two soon, and take care." Ilima waved as he left the schoolgrounds.

"Well, Isaac and Garet, we wish you the best of luck on your adventure in Alola. It's not often that we get trainers that pass our test, and you two have done so with flying colors. We hope you two will have a great time exploring Alola and completing your trials!" Emily said, and the students all started saying goodbyes to them and wished them good luck on their adventure as well.

"Well...thank you all." Isaac nodded, amazed by all the gratitude the school was giving them.

"Good luck on your journey, Isaac and Garet!" Emily called out as she went inside with the rest of the students.

"So, what's next?" Isaac asked as he and Garet made their way to the outside of the school with Jenna and Kukui.

"Now it's time for Jenna to give you a tour of the city. Your Pokémon adventure has officially begun, so now it's time for you to really go on out!" Kukui answered.

"Sounds good to me." Isaac nodded as he and Garet followed Jenna.

Kukui watched as the three of them left for Hau'oli City, and sighed contently. "Yep, those two are going to be future champions, alright."


End file.
